clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Steve Hanson
Steven Hanson is the principal at Clearwater High School. It is not known how long he has been principal, but it is assumed it was before the series started. He is very kind, fair, and down to earth. He understands kids, but still knows how to punish them for their actions and help them understand what they did wrong. Nothing is known about his personal life and he only makes sporadic appearances throughout the seasons, although appearing in the third much more often than the others. He is portrayed by David Arquette. Character History Season 1 In Let's Get it Started, he checks up on Sadie and Jeremy after letting them start a new club and informs them that they need an advisor to watch over the meetings since it's board policy. He then offers to help them get one if they can't find someone themselves and wishes them luck. In Love Drunk, he looks for and soon finds Ethan Webber after he skips his detention and takes him to his office. He then tells Ethan that he can't skip detention and becomes increasingly annoyed when Ethan continuously tries to push his buttons. He threatens to expell him if he does not attend his detention which gets Ethan to follow his orders. In Dancing On My Own (2), he catches Brad and Ethan having a physical fight during Homecoming and breaks it up, telling them to leave the dance before he calls the police and that discipline will be enforced for their actions. He then catches Sophie and Abby making out in the janitor's closet and sends them to his office as well, shielding his eyes. In his office, he tells the four how shocked he is at the behavior from that night and gives them all a week's suspension as well as not being allowed to any more dances for that year. He then kicks them out of his office in disgust. In The Change, he is sitting with Trey Nitt in his office who is discussing wanting to use the male bathroom after coming out as transgender. Mr. Hanson doesn't know how to deal with the issue or what to do so he tells him to keep using the girl's bathroom or he can give Trey a pass to the handicap bathroom until he can talk things over with the board. Trey is upset by this and leaves the office. Season 2 In Knock 'Em Out, he calls Caylee Daniels into his office and questions her if she sold prescribed pills to other students. Caylee quickly tells the truth that she did and Mr. Hanson is very disappointed because she has had a clean record up until then. He tells her that he could call the police, but he won't; but she will face a severe punishment which is later revealed to be a suspension. In Panic Station (2), he announces over the PA that the school is safe after Devon Mather was seen on school grounds the prior day with a gun. He then sees Olivia Jerl and Sophie Clark having a fight in the hallway and takes them both into his office. He is then heard on the PA again when Devon returns to the school with a gun and shoots a student. He warns everyone to get out of the hallway and into a safe classroom. He is then shown making a statement on the news saying that the students will be okay, but it will take time for everyone to heal after this disaster. In Won't Go Home Without You, he welcomes Ethan back to Clearwater after his recovery from the shooting and isn't sure when Ethan asks if he can start a lacrosse team due to his past behavior. He tells him that he will talk it over with the board and get back to him. He tells him a few days later that the team had been approved by the board, but that Ethan can't be captain since he will still be a freshman next year, which disappoints Ethan. In Here's to Never Growing Up (2), he introduces himself at the graduation and starts handing out the diplomas. He is later seen initiating the tradition for the graduates to throw their hats in the air and counts it down. Season 3 In That's Not My Name, he runs into Danielle's band auditions and tells her to stop the music and is shocked that she would throw a "rave" on the first day back. He tells her that she cannot have band auditions without authorized permission and clears everyone out, telling Danielle to come by his office at the end of the day so they can talk. In You Know I'm No Good, he is seen talking to Mr. Teller who is back at the school in the hallway. In Black Sheep, he comes into the gym after the police come to the school after being called about somebody being high on an illegal substance. He asks the Lacrosse team what's going on and witnesses a very unstable and drugged out Ethan, which he expects and turns him over to the cops, informing them that he's had a drug problem in the past. He is discussing Ethan with the cops and mentions how the team has no captain now that Ethan is gone, so Micah runs up and says that he'll take Ethan's place, manipulating Hanson into letting him be captain. Steve says that anymore funny business, and he will terminate the team. In Stubborn Love, he is at the hectic play auditions since the director quit and takes Eric's lead in getting Sadie to be director. In Clarity, he has Alicia in his office who tells him that Danielle Hooper is having a sexual relationship with building staff member Edward Teller, although she is lying to keep her rape by him a secret. When he asks for proof, Alicia shows him the photo of her kissing him that she used as blackmail to get him out of town. He leaves and thanks her for bringing this to his attention. In Dark Horse (2), he checks in with Sadie on how the play is going and tells her that he believes it might be the best play at Clearwater ever and that he'll be in the front row to see it. In Pills N Potions, he interrups Mr. Eichler and Caylee's flirtatious conversation by asking him to go over a presentation with him, not knowing what was going on between the two. In Uprising, he tells everyone over the PA to go to the gym for the winter pep assembly. He later welcomes everyone there and introduces the cheer team as the first performers. After the lesbian makeout video of two students plays on the big screen, he tells everyone to calm down when the students go wild over it, but doesn't prevail and looks confused on what to do. In Big Girls Don't Cry, he calls Dex down to the main office over the PA. He greets him and lets him know that his parents are in his office to deliver bad news, which turns out to be that his brother died in war and gives the family time alone to deal with it. In Same Love, he sits down with Candace in his office and discusses the gay-straight alliance rally she wants to do. He greets it with open arms since parents are still upset about the message delivered to gay students after the video of her and another female student was shown to the whole school. He gives her the green light to go alone with the rally and is later seen at it, thrilled at the amazing PR the school has gotten for it. He also informs her that she'll be on the front of the Clearwater Times and might be interviewed by the news. He later does an interview himself along with the school president, Danny Bell, and wishes Candace luck on her's. In Misery Business (2), Wendy comes to his office and reveals that she fount out freshman student Zak Ule is actually 22. He thanks her for bringing it to his attention and sends her out of his office. He calls Zak in and is very rash with him, saying that he didn't hire Zak to date the girls at the school, but to find out more about the drug issues at the school. He also tells Zak that he's fired after he finishes his case and tells him to come up with a good cover so people don't come on to his true story about being an undercover cop. He is still very upset after Zak leaves. In Internet Killed the Video Star, Danielle is in his office discussing the idea of doing an art show. After going over the budget and process, he is on board and gives her permission to go along with it. He is shocked when she wants to do it that week, rather than a month later. He tells her that the only time the events room isn't being used is the next day and that she better not turn it into a disaster. He later gets Micah come into his locker and reveal who is behind the nude email account girls are using throughout the school, although when he tells him it's Ethan Webber, this is untrue. He is also furious after Peyton destroys the event room by throwing paint everywhere. In Vampire Money (2), at the spring fling dance, he says that he hopes everyone has fun and crowns the king and queen. When the police come to wrongfully arrest Abby Ulmer, he tries his best to keep everyone inside as they rush to the windows to watch. Season 4 Appearances Trivia *He is the only principal of Clearwater High during the entire course of the series. *He has broken up 2 fights on-screen. Quotes *"Hey guys, working on your club?" (First Line) *Never in my 17 years of being in a school environment have I ever witnessed so much unruly, ridiculous behavior by students in one night. *"Police have checked the perimeter of the school and deem it safe. They will be leaving, but can come back in a few minutes if needed. There is no threat and no one should feel scared in anyway. Let’s have a normal Friday everyone and have a nice weekend."- Hanson's speech following Devon's possession of a gun on school grounds *"I want to tell you everything is okay…but I can’t" *"Your first day back and you throw a rave during your lunch period?" *"I didn’t hire you to become the next heartthrob of the school, I hired you to get a job done. And so far, you’ve failed to complete the latter." Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Adults Category:Clearwater Staff Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8